Jason Voorhees Vs. Casey Jones
Jason Voorhees Vs. Casey Jones is Episode 15 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th movies and Casey Jones from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Description If you guessed that this is going to be a hockey game then you're wrong! These two hockey mask wearing combatants are going to fight each other to the death instead! Who will survive, the serial killer or the vigilante? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight New York Casey was walking down an alleyway when he heard someone scream. Thinking it had something to do with the Foot Clan, he rushed to the source of the noise. What he saw was far worse than he could imagine. A man in a dirty jacket and a hockey mask was brutally hacking an innocent teenager to death with a machete. Unfortunately for Casey, he had arrived too late and the teenager was killed. Casey wouldn't stand for this. This killer had to be taken down! "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you freak!" Jason Voorhees didn't reply. He turned around and glared at Casey through his mask while grasping his weapon tightly. "Chi chi chi, ha ha ha..." The noise this killer made sent a chill down Casey's spine, but he was not going to let himself be intimidated that easily. "You think you can scare me? No chance buddy! I've made up my made and I'm putting you down!" Jason was excited, excited for his next kill. HERE WE GOOO! Casey started by grabbing a few pucks, tossing them in the air and hitting each one towards Jason. Jason simply hit the pucks away with his machete, but once he had done so, Casey quickly rushed in and hit Jason several times with his hockey stick. However, Jason eventually caught the stick in his hand as it came down and tore it from Casey's hands, who watched as the serial killer snapped the hockey stick in half with his hands. Not being bothered to equip himself with another weapon. Casey threw a punch at Jason, who effortlessly caught it. Jason then squeezed tightly, causing Casey to feel heavy pain. After torturing him for a while, he punched the vigilante in the stomach. The attack sent Casey flying into the wall that was a few feet from where he was standing. He managed to pull himself up. He had felt worse. Jason threw his machete at Casey, who was able to pull out his baseball bat just in time and slug the machete with it. It went flying back at Jason an landed in his chest, but Jason didn't seem to be bothered by this. He just simply pulled it out and started walking towards Casey. "What the hell are you!?" Casey shouted. He got not response. Casey simply charged at Jason with his baseball bat and swung it at him. It clashed with Jason's machete and the two engaged in a quick duel. Soon enough, Jason's machete broke Casey's bat and the masked murderer was able to land a few slashes on the vigilante before grabbing him and tossing him into a trash heap. Jason was advancing towards Casey, ready to kill him so he had no time to switch weapons. However, he was able to improvise and grab a lead pipe that was nearby. Just as Jason was about to bring his machete down, Casey whacked it out of his hands with the pipe. Jason took a few steps back before being brutally bashed with the pipe. However, he wasn't going down. "How are you even alive!?" Casey yelled as he continued his assault. Eventually, Jason fought back. He reached for Casey's throat and began to squeeze. Casey did not have the strength to fight back and dropped his pipe as a result. Jason slammed his victim to the ground. Casey did his best to crawl away, but his attempt was futile. Jason grabbed him by the leg and slammed him back and forth until the leg he was holding was torn off due to Jason's sheer strength. Jason looked at the bloody mess that was his opponent's coarse before tossing the leg aside and leaving. It was time for him to take Manhattan. DBX Results The winner is Jason Voorhees Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'TV vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Desert Croc